On a sunny morning, Emily rode her bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of eggplants for $7.28 each and baskets of kiwis for $8.55 each. Emily decided to buy a basket of eggplants and a basket of kiwis before heading home. How much did Emily need to pay for her produce?
Answer: To find the total amount Emily needs to pay, we need to add the price of the eggplants and the price of the kiwis. Price of eggplants + price of kiwis = total price. ${7}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ ${8}$ ${5}$ ${5}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${3}$ ${8}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ Emily needs to pay $15.83.